Senshi of The Sun
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: For every planet there has been a Princess who became it's guardian, it's Senshi. With the exception of Prince Endymion becoming Tuxedo Kamen. What if there was a kingdom on the Sun during the Silver Millenium? Introducing the Solar Senshi, Sailor Sun


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First of all, I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Rated R for language, but no hentai.  
  
Also, like I said before, you can't have my Mirai Clone. I know he's a hottie, but I created him, and that makes him mine.  
  
Anyway folks, enjoy the story, and for the last time, keep your eyes off my Mirai! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Senshi of The Sun  
  
Chapter One  
  
As her birthday drew near, Princess Tranquility was overly excited. Her birthday was less than two days away, and she would be sixteen years old! She couldn't wait. Her father had told her that he had a surprise for her on her birthday, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be.  
  
It would seem however, that Tranquility's birthday would be ruined, her life would be forever changed, and she would receive her present from her father sooner than she would guess.  
  
At precisely 10 am that morning, an evil Queen by the name of Pearl attacked the Solar Kingdom. It was a surprise attack that lasted for nearly two days, and on the morning of the second day, her father summoned the princess to his side. It was the princess's sixteen birthday, but this was no time to celebrate. Her birthday or not, the princess would soon learn that this day her heart would die.  
  
"Tranquility, I've thought long and hard about this decision, but it is one that must be made, for your own safety my dearest daughter. It is not safe for you to remain here with me any longer. I had hoped that I could give this to you at a more appropriate time, but it seems that I have no choice." The king began.  
  
"What are you saying, Father? Please, tell me what is happening. Who is attacking our kingdom? What does she want? Is there any way we can stop her? Father, please answer me." Tranquility begged.  
  
"My dearest Tranquility, I have no other choice but to send you to Earth. I will send your body guard Jackson with you, and he shall disguise himself as your Uncle. Please remember that I love you, my little sunflower, and never forget me." the king said.  
  
"Father? What are you saying?! Why are you sending me away? Can't I stay here with you? I'm sure I can help you. Please Daddy, I want to stay with you no matter what!" Tranquility cried out, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
She tried to wrap her arms around her father, but before she could do so, a golden orb enclosed her inside it, along with an orange cat with black striped and a mark on his forehead that resembled a rising sun.  
  
"This is Apollo, your guardian and loyal companion. He will guide you on your path back home to rule the Solar Kingdom as Queen, but only when you are ready to destroy Pearl." the king said.  
  
"I don't understand Father. Who is Pearl?" the princess asked. The king turned to his daughter, and Tranquility saw the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Long before you were born, there was a beautiful kingdom on the Moon. It was ruled by a fair and gentle ruler, Queen Serenity. Your mother and this queen were very close friends. Their friendship was the strong bond that held the Sun Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom together. The universe was a very happy place, and our two kingdoms were the center of this peaceful time." the king said.  
  
"A few years later, Queen Serenity and your mother both gave birth to two baby girls around the same time. Queen Serenity's daughter was born a few days before you were. Shortly after the births, your mother and Queen Serenity grew even closer. You and the Moon Princess basically grew up together. You were also the best of friends." the king explained. He sighed as he went on.  
  
"Unfortunately, this peace would not last much longer. Soon after the Moon Princess was engaged to the Prince from the Earth, the Moon Kingdom was attacked by Queen Beryl, the Queen of the Negaverse. When the Moon Kingdom was attacked, your mother did everything in her power to help Queen Serenity. Your mother sent hundreds of armed forces to the Moon, hoping to make a difference. But the combined forces of our two kingdoms were no match for Queen Beryl's army, and the Moon Kingdom was destroyed." the king said.  
  
"Queen Serenity knew she couldn't save her kingdom, but she knew that she could save her subjects. More important to her, she could save her daughter. She used the power of her Imperium Silver Crystal to seal everyone from the Moon Kingdom inside it. Using the last bit of strength she had left, she sent the Crystal, the Princess, the Prince, the Princess' royal court, and the people of the Moon to a new future on Earth. Her power completely drained, the Queen died on the Moon." the king said sadly.  
  
"When your mother received the news, she was devestated. A few weeks later, her health started to fail, and she steadily grew weaker and weaker." the king said sadly.  
  
"Shortly after the fall of the Moon Kingdom, another evil Queen began attacking the Solar Kingdom. This Queen was Beryl's younger sister, Pearl. She wanted revenge for her sister's defeat, and since the Moon Kingdom no longer existed, she blamed your mother. Even as weak as she was, your mother defended the Solar Kingdom, and using the power of her Solar Crystal, she defeated Pearl." the king said.  
  
"But unfortunately, your mother wasn't prepared to use us so much of the crystal' power, especially in her condition, and it drained her strength. She too died from using the Crystal's power in her weakened state. I have never forgived Pearl for taking your mother from me. And it would seem that Pearl has returned for revenge." the king said.  
  
"But.....what does she want?" the princess asked.  
  
"Pearl plans to rule the entire universe, now that both your mother and Queen Serenity no longer stand in her way. But there is still many obsticles that threaten her power, the sailor senshi, for example, and the Moon Princess. When you arrive on Earth, you must locate Princess Serenity and warn her of what is coming. Now go! And take this with you, your mother's golden solar locket. It holds the Solar Crystal. With this locket you will be able to transform into Sailor Sun, the Solar Sailor Scout. Listen to Apollo as he guides you on your journey. Remember that I love you with all my heart, my dearest Tranquility. Take care of her Apollo." the king said.  
  
"You have my word, your magesty." Apollo replied.  
  
Tranquility suddenly looked down at her feet, surprised that her cat has spoken. Just as she was about to say something, maybe about the talking feline at her feet, or perhaps to beg her father to let her stay, the palace suddenly disappeared around her, along with her father. Startled at first, she thought they had been destoryed, but she soon realized that it had been her that disappeared. She suddenly reappeared just outside the Sun itself. She glanced back just once as she knew she would probably never see her father alive again.  
  
"I love you Father, and don't worry! I'll make that witch Pearl pay for all of this! Just as soon as I find Princess Serenity. I won't let you down." Tranquility said.  
  
"I can't say if you'll ever see your father alive again, Princess, but I promise you this, I'll be by your side always." Apollo said.  
  
Tranquility said nothing as she sank sadly to the floor of the golden orb, thinking sadly of her father. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a similar golden orb, with a man sitting inside. Jackson. She looked ahead of her to see the beautiful blue planet Earth infront of her as she sank into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
